Crônicas de Londárion As Borboletas Negras
by Malifysence
Summary: Outro nome longo demais -.-"... Na verdade é "As Borboletas Negras e o Guerreiro Caído" AFF de falta de letras malditas.


Crônicas de Londárion – A nova Terra

**Conto 4 – As Borboletas Negras e o Guerreiro Caído**

Na capital do Império de Londárion um tumulto ocorre numa taberna por causa de um bêbado e um desastre.

Bêbado: Gente, gente... Calma, o que é isso? Será que não podemos discutir o assunto? Nossa, um copo de rum pode ser pago de outras formas, não é?

Dono da Taberna: Não, eu não aceito pagamento em trabalho, somente em dinheiro, mas se quiser eu posso lhe arrancar uma perna... Bem que eu tava precisando a minha perna de madeira está cheia de cupins mal consigo andar direito! — Avisou pegando um cutelo.

Bêbado: Calma, calma... Eu sei que posso pagar, mas pode levar um tempo, umas duas semanas talvez... Mas eu sei que vou pagar!

Dono da Taberna: Não se preocupe com essa perna você vai pagar pelos estragos que me causou e ainda vai ter uma garrafa de rum só sua... — disse apalpando a perna do bêbado com um olhar malicioso.

Forasteiro de Sobretudo: Espere um instante senhor! Eu sei que ele poderá lhe pagar pelo desastre na taberna não é preciso essa violência toda...

Dono da Taberna: Claro... E porcos voam junto aos anjos... Ele não tem dinheiro e tem uma conta a pagar, além dos estragos que me causou por um tropeço que quase põem abaixo minha taberna! Agora se me der licença vou cobrar uma divida imediatamente... — virou-se de costas pronto para decepar a perna do bêbado.

Forasteiro de Sobretudo: Espere! Eu pagarei pelo desastre e ele ficará me devendo ao invés de lhe dever, tudo bem?

Dono da Taberna: Claro, se você tiver dinheiro suficiente para pagar a divida de um bêbado vagabundo como ele? Tudo bem!

Forasteiro de Sobretudo: Tudo bem quanto foi o estrago? Quanto ele lhe deve?

Dono da Taberna: três mil peças de ouro...

Forasteiro de Sobretudo: Sim, claro, eu lhe pagarei... Aqui três mil peças de ouro e estará tudo quite, não é?

Dono da Taberna: Claro e tenha uma boa noite! Se conseguir dinheiro desse bêbado me avise! — completou numa risada escandalosa.

Bêbado: Não sei por que fez isso, mas só tenho a lhe agradecer, você salvou minha vida hoje. Diga-me seu nome.

Forasteiro: Chame-me de Ellian.

Bêbado: Meu nome é Winster, sou um ex-professor da academia imperial de magia...

Ellian: E por que desistiu do trabalho?

Winster: Tenho lá meus motivos, mas o principal foi à corrupção entre os professores que davam aulas fajutas para ganhar seus salários e se diziam professores... Mas quando eu fui denunciar tal traição à ética profissional eles me despediram dizendo se tratar de um caso de analise psicológica que me retratou louco, mas eu nunca fui à psiquiatra algum e mesmo assim disseram que se tratava de uma esquizofrenia anarquista de amnésia involuntária e mal posso usar magia por que perdi meus direitos a minha licença de uso de magia no distrito da capital do império...

Ellian: Nossa, uma história e tanto... Mas quanto a divida que tem comigo?

Winster: Posso lhe contar uma boa história como pagamento?

Ellian: Só vou aceitar se você me contar uma história que realmente valha à pena que realmente me emocione!

Winster: Garanto-lhe que essa será uma história que vão maravilhá-lo e emocioná-lo... "Mais ou menos por volta de sessenta e seis mil e cinqüenta anos atrás, um jovem alado com o nome de Vallonard havia se apaixonado por outra de mesma raça que morava, assim como ele na Cidade Celeste de Altorium, uma faixa de terra muito extensa que flutua nos céus e é protegido por nuvens que o escondem em sua passagem nos tempos"...

Ellian: Mas espere! Você fala de Vallonard, o grande guerreiro da lenda da grande guerra entre dragões e alados?

Winster: Sim, é dele mesmo que falo... Mas deixe-me continuar... "Vallonard havia se apaixonado por Sariel, uma alada com quem vivera a infância inteira. Ela, por sua vez, devolveu o amor de Vallonard com um amor ainda maior, porém sonhos se acabam, e assim começou uma busca louca por formas de se trazer alguém de volta à vida, não só por interesses científicos, mas também por causa da morte do pai de Sariel. Vallonard tentava convencê-la de que é inútil trazê-lo de volta, por que a morte é um estágio natural da vida e trazê-lo iria custar caro a ela, mas foi inútil... Logo ela já estava experimentando todos os tipos de magias combinatórias e alquimias para sua meta, porém durante um dia que ela quase desistiu".

—Pai... Por quê?... Por que você me deixou?... Você não devia ter me deixado sofrer... — Gritou Sariel em desespero dentro de sua casa.

—Você quer seu pai de volta? — Indagou uma voz que vinha do nada.

—Quem se dirige a mim? — Perguntou Sariel confusa.

—Você quer vê-lo mais uma vez? — Indagou novamente a voz que vinha do nada.

—Hã? Sim, eu quero! — Disse decidida após recuperar-se do desnorteio.

—Então pegue a esfera de cristal na estante do quarto de seu pai... — Esbravejou em uma gargalhou antes de pronunciar-lhe tais palavras a voz.

Desesperada ela procurou por toda e qualquer coisa que se parecesse com o objeto descrito pela voz, logo já o havia encontrado.

—Olhe nos meus olhos e teu desejo tu terás... Vejas minha face e não mais suplicarás... Dê-me teu corpo para logo eu desperte! — Pronunciou em versos a voz que parecia vir da esfera nas mãos de Sariel.

A esfera negra perdeu sua cor e uma fumaça estranha envolveu Sariel que desmaiou rapidamente. Vallonard preocupado com sua amada foi a casa dela, todavia não mais ela havia lá, somente havia sobrado a bagunça de quando ela ouvira a voz falar consigo.

Após uma semana não havia sequer rastros do paradeiro de Sariel, logo Vallonard se aliou as Forças Armadas do Palácio Celleste para deixar de lado seu coração apaixonado. Naquela noite a cidade foi invadida por gárgulas e górgonas a comando de um alado com asas de penas rubras e negras que se firmavam aleatoriamente e que nunca foram vistas em outro alado. Além de usar vestes negras que lembravam as de um sacerdote das sombras, seus cabelos castanhos cobrindo um pouco da máscara que usava que cobria sua face por completo. Vallonard viu muitos de seus subordinados morrerem um a um diante de seus olhos pelo alado invasor e direcionou toda sua raiva, rancor e ódio a confrontar ele.

Na luta eles ficaram na disputa de magia e força, mas por um acaso o alado que nada dissera até então começa a sofrer com dores de cabeça fortes demais, assim Vallonard pode atingi-lo com um golpe de sua espada, porém ele só pode lhe acertar a face quebrando um pedaço da máscara se mostrando ser a própria Sariel, mas com olhos estranhos que antes eram azuis e agora estavam mais vermelhos ou mais próximo do escarlate a expressão dela ao olhar Vallonard não era mais de amor e carinho, todavia sim de ódio e dor não tanto no rosto, mas nas lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos. Vallonard conseguia enxergar nos olhos dela o sofrimento de estar sob controle de alguém, acorrentada, sua alma aprisionada escondendo sua verdadeira personalidade.

—Sara! Eu vejo sua dor e a sinto também... Mas você deve ser forte! Essa pessoa com quem luto não é você! Eu sei que é difícil, mas você deve se libertar das garras desse ser! Faça isso por nosso amor! Faça isso... Por seu pai! — Esbravejou em desespero e esperança Vallonard.

As expressões do rosto de Sariel pioraram, mostrando ainda mais dor e sofrimento com as dores de cabeça.

—Va... Vallo... nard... — Disse fragmentando o nome do amado como se não soubesse mais falar.

—Sim, você está conseguindo! — Gritou confiante e vitorioso.

—Você... tem que me... matar... — Disse difícil e fragmentadamente Sariel.

—Não! Eu sei que você pode se livrar desse controle! — Disse segurando-a pelos braços imóveis.

—Não dá... Ele é muito forte... Você precisa... — Disse ainda dificilmente, mas sem a chance de terminar suas palavras e perdendo o controle de seus movimentos.

—Não! Eu não posso... Eu... Eu te amo... Não posso fazer isso... — Disse após esquivar-se de um ataque dela.

—É preciso... Eu não sei se posso... Segurá-lo por mais tempo... — disse atacando forçadamente Vallonard.

—Sariel... — Disse desapontado com uma lágrima surgindo em seu olho.

—Não é por mim... É por todos... os alados que contam contigo para manter... o futuro deles a salvo... longe das garras... dessa grande maldade que carrego... — Disse com as mãos nas têmporas por causa da dor de cabeça.

—Mas... Sara, eu... não vou conseguir... matar... você... — Disse lacrimejando pela dor de pensar em matar sua própria amada.

—Faça isso por nós... Faça isso por nosso amor... Eu não quero que ninguém sofra por meus deslizes em vida... Mesmo que com isso eu faça você sofrer... Prometa-me que... você vai... proteger todos do mal... — Gritou fragmentos de frase como se as palavras dela fossem suas últimas.

—Sara... — Disse ainda desapontado e, agora, sentindo seu coração doer.

—Por favor... me prometa isso e mais nada... — Suplicou com todas as forças Sariel.

—Sim, meu amor! Eu irei proteger este mundo do mal! — Disse lacrimejando com um ar de justiça nos olhos, mesmo que ainda com um rosto de lamentação.

—Vallonard, meu amor... mate-me... liberte-me, antes que não possa mais... suportar a prisão que eu o tranquei... — disse também lacrimejando, mas de dor e satisfação.

Vallonard observa os olhos de Sariel voltando do azul turquesa ao escarlate de antes em instantes e a dor de cabeça sumir aos poucos da expressão do rosto dela.

—Mulher estúpida! Achava que podia trancar a mim, Behemoth, como fiz com ela? Ridículo! — disse com um sorriso imperioso de maldade e malicia.

Vallonard concentrou-se em canalizar o sentimento de justiça que Sariel lhe acordou em instantes atrás e lançá-lo em seu ultimo e derradeiro ataque contra Behemoth.

—Você que diz ser forte, que diz que minha amada Sara é frágil e tola... Hum, você não é nada além de um caos parasita, uma escuridão sem lar... Você é a maldade que hei esconjurar, obliterar da face desta terra maravilhosa que não mais sofrera por sua causa... Morra Behemoth! — Esbravejou com lágrimas de ódio e lamento... Lágrimas que caíram por seu rosto afetado pela fúria de seu coração.

Os dois se jogam um contra o outro, porém no meio da luta Sariel tenta deter Behemoth dando chance a Vallonard de acertar num ponto vital do corpo dela.

—Maldito! — Gritou em seu último suspiro Behemoth.

—Durma nas profundezas do tempo... Minha Sara, querida Sariel... — Disse impassível com sua amada nos braços.

—Val... lonard... O... Obrigada... por me... deixar ver estas borboletas lindas... — Disse chorando de felicidade em suas últimas palavras e apontando para as borboletas negras emissárias da morte.

"Depois de ter derrotado Behemoth ele viu as nuvens púrpuras que cobriam os céus de Altorium se dissiparem e as gárgulas e górgonas se tornarem pó. Ele levou o corpo de sua amada Sara e o enterrou num tumulo que ele mesmo fez enfrente a casa dela".

Ellian: Isso realmente me surpreendeu, mas como isso terminou?

Winster: Depois disso ele teve de cumprir com sua promessa e foi salvar o mundo como havia prometido, foi lutar pela paz de todos sem se preocupar consigo.

Ellian: Ótima história, mas não acho que você realmente esteve lá para ver isso tudo, esteve?

Winster: Não, mas as bibliotecas do Império têm todos os livros que vieram com a queda de Altorium quando a cidade se unificou com o Império há mil anos, mas hoje eles voltaram aos céus nas nuvens que os levam pelos tempos...


End file.
